Murder Murdoc
by mystifymind
Summary: This story is based on the movie Kill Bill, but with Gorillaz characters. When Noodle realizes she is pregnant, she quits her job as a member in the Deathly Viper Assasination Squad, leaving her lover Murdoc thinking she died. In El Paso, she settles down and finds love and peace with Murdoc's twin sister Murda. But then he comes back ...
1. Chapter 1

MURDER MURDOC

_This story is based on a picture I saw on DeviantArt and the movie Kill Bill, you may see the parallels. I changed the order of events though, they all happen in chronological order, and some things are different than in the movie. I hope you like it and please don't kill me if there are some mistakes ... please review and comment! owo_

**Opening**

(Noodle's POV)

I've never liked travelling with planes, but in my job it was something I had to very often. To distract myself, I grabbed a newspaper and started to read for a while. There was a nice and peaceful silence around me, since it was seven o' clock in the morning and the sun shane softly through the small windows, covering everything in a pretty, warm light. I continued reading, without much interest though, when suddenly a slight sick feeling developed itself in my stomach, causing me to jump up and run into the toilet. I threw up heavily, more than normally and I started to worry. Did someone know that I was coming, and had poisoned the food? No. Poison works different, and much more painful. My thoughts wandered through my memory what I had been doing the past few weeks. Nothing unusual, except for- "Dammit!", I cursed under my breath, cleaned my mouth quickly with some water and checked my look in the mirror. I looked completely normal, but my gaze flicked down to my belly. Normal as well. Slowly, my hand lifted up my shirt a bit to expose my torso. "Hm." I pressed my hand on my belly, trying to feel something different than usual. Nothing. Shaking my head, I tugged my shirt back into place and calmed myself with the thought that it was something of the food. But deeply in my mind, I knew that it wasn't so. A knock on the door made me twitch. "Ma'am, we're landing soon. Please go back to your seat." "Alright, thankyou." I quickly unlocked the door, smiled at the stewardess and went back to my place, dropping into the seat. Could it be true? Could I really be ... pregnant? If I'd tell him ... would he be happy? Would he help me raise our child? _No_, I thought. _He's a killer, so am I. My child doesn't deserve to be born into a world like this, cruel, bloodily and full of violence. No way. _An idea became to form in my mind, but it was interrupted by the captain's voice, who announced that we were landing any minute now and that we should put on our seatbelts. I prayed that I wouldn't throw up again, and looked outside of the small window to my left. I could see the small airport, and I prepared myself for what I had to do. My job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one: The beginning of the end**

(Her POV)

"Remove the-piece Test Stick from its individual wrapper and take off the cap. Hold the Colour Change Tip pointing towards in your urine stream for five seconds. You can read the result after ninty seconds." _Well, that sound easy, _I thought. I did exactly what the instructions told and looked at my watch. The ticking of the seconds seemed to slow down with every hit. Taking a deep breath, my fingers twiddled nervously, and I walked up and down the little bathroom of my hotel room restless. Everything raced through my mind, and suddenly I was scared. Me, the most dangerous woman in the world, was scared from a little stick and what it could do to my life. Again, I looked at the watch and saw that the ninty seconds were almost over. Quickly, I grabbed it and looked at it. Blue. My eyes widened, my heart dropped, and my mouth went dry. _Blue_. Before I could think clear again, I heard a knock on the door. Cursing, I walked over and looked through the spy. A female employee of the hotel. "A welcome gift from the hotel director!" "Thanks, just leave it at the door." I let out a relieved sigh when suddenly a loud BANG! rang out. Without even hesitatin, I dropped the pregnancy test stick and jumped behind my bed, quickly drawing my Desert Eagle out, pointing it at the woman. She held a shotgun in her hand, and kicked the door in, which had a huge hole in it. Damn. That was really all I needed now. "You're so fucking dead, bitch." I chuckled. "Of course. If I wanted to, you had already a bullet in your head. But, under the circumstances of this situation, I havn't." "What the hell are you talking about?" The woman frowned, never stopping to aim her gun at me. "I could have killed you, but I didn't. Just a second before you shot in that door with that ridiculous pumpgun of yours, I found out I'm pregnant." "Bullshit!", she spat out. I also kept aiming at her, my gaze locking with hers. "To your feet is a pregnancy test. The instructions are right next to it." I saw her regard flick down for a split second, and she believed me. "Don't dare to move, or I'll shoot right through you." She slowly kneeled down, her gaze still locked with mine. With one hand, she touched the floor and grabbed the stick and the instructions. Her frown increased. After she finished reading, she threw both items away. "I have no damn idea what shit you're trying to pull off, but I'll believe you for now. You better run, and you better run fast. I'm giving you an hour to leave this place, and hide your little asian ass somewhere, because I'm coming after you." She slowly backed into the corridor. "And by the way, congratulations." And with that, she quickly left. My idea had turned into a clear plan now. I grabbed my backpack, picked up the pregnancy test and left, gripping my Desert Eagle tightly. The words of that wicked female were right, I had to leave quickly and hide somewhere. Suddenly I remembered that Murdoc had a twin sister living in El Paso, Mexico. I have never met her before, but I know that she had broken any contact to her brothers. She owned a small record shop, and maybe, if I explained her my situtaion, she'll let me stay there. Running, I left the hotel and caught the next plane down to Mexico. I wondered how Murdoc and the others would react when they find out I won't come back anymore because I'm "dead". Yes, my stomach twisted at the thought of lying to him, but there was no going back now. The decision between my unborn child and my lover was clear.


	3. Chapter 2 - Second Part

**Five hours later**

I pushed the door open, and a soft "Ding"-sound rang through the deep silence of the dusty records store as I entered. My breathing was unevenly, the heat made me sweat and feel a bit dizzy. "Hello? Anyone here?" Slowly, I took more steps inside. "Ah, hello there love." A female voice was behind me, deep and smooth, almost appealing. I turned to face her, and my eyes widened in slight surprise. She looked exactly like a female version of Murdoc, with wavy black hair, soft green skin and a feminine shape. "Are you Murda Niccals?" My voice was dry and somewhat weak. "Who wants to know?" Her eyebrow rose, and she looked now somewhat suspicious at me. "I am Noodle." I swallowed. "Formerly, I was working together with your brothers." Murda squinted her eyes. "What do you have to do with those bastards?" "Nothing, well, not anymore." "Explain." I already wanted to answer, but she cut me off. "Nah, not here. Follow me." She led me to a room behind the counter and pointed to a table with two chairs on each side. While I sat down, she lit a cigarette and took the chair in front of me. "So, go on." The woman leant back in a relaxing pose, crossing her legs. "Like I said", I started, "I was part of the Deadly Viper Assasin Squad, like your brother Hannibal. Murdoc was the leader." She gave me the slightest of nods. "On my last mission, I didn't feel well. In the hotel, I discovered that I was pregnant." Her regard flicked to my stomach, then back to me. She remained silent, sucking on her cigarette every once in a while, and I took that as a sign to go on. "My child does not deserve to be raised in a world like mine, if you get what I mean. So I decided to leave them all in the thought I had been killed, and come here. Murdoc once mentioned he had a twin sister in El Paso, that's why I choose to come to you." Murda blew out the smoke, obviously thinking of what I just told her. "And why for Satan's sake..." She leant forward, pointing her cigarette at me. "Do you think that's my fuckin' problem? I don't know you, and I spent a hell of time for seperating myself from my psychopaths of brothers and their bloody Squad. Obviously you fucked Murdoc. So you're his girl, and that means he will look for you. If he does, and trust me, he _will _find you someday - and he finds out that I was helping to hide you - then my ass is in damn big trouble. And yours too, of course." She leant back. "I didn't ask you to let me move in", I responded. "I ask you to give me a job, so I can care for myself." Again, her look grazed over my body and stopped at my belly. "How do I know you're not lying?" "You don't know", I chuckled. "You'll have to trust me." She stood up. "Well, I don't wanna be responsible for an asian broad and her unborn baby's death, so I'm alright with you workin' here. But don't you even dare trickin' me or somethin'." I nodded. "Alright." After a while, I added a "Thankyou." Murda sneered, and showed her pointy teeth. "Now get ya ass outta here, I need to close." A grin crept onto my lips, and I stood up and left. "There's a motel the street down", were the last words before Murda kind of shoved me out. The sun was setting, and I could feel the dying warmth in my back, while I started to walk down th street. The motel was old and grubby, but I really couldn't care less since there was a strong wave of relievement, but also sadness overwhelming me. My room was tiny, but still it had a bathroom, so it would be no problem to stay here for a while. While stepping into the bathtub filled with hot water, I started to cry. I cried because of Murdoc, because I left, because I was still scared about my baby. After the tears on my cheeks had tried, I finished my bath and slipped into a large T-shirt I used for sleeping. This night, I slept deeply and without any disturbing dreams.

**Six months later**

My time in Murda's record shop was the happiest time I had in my life so far. Even my Squad couldn't be compared to this. The cocky female and I had even become good friends. She was a fascinating woman, and even though she was ruthless, she was unbelievable smart. Whenever she let me see the world through her eyes, it was like stepping into a different word. It's not like she's a saint – Murda swears, smokes, drinks and steals, her soul is as black as tar, but that doesn't matter. I learnt a lot from her. In exchange, she learnt a lot from me. She never showed it, but I can read people like books. The danger surrounding me attracted her like a magnet, and her eyes would light up whenever I told her about my missions. One day, it was already pretty late, and the record shop was long closed, we were sitting in the back of it, laughing and talking. We were incredibly drunk, to add. "So", Murda said with a bright sneer on her face, "How was my brother in bed?" I giggled. "Not bad. Not bad at all." "Trust me honey, I'm way better." She winked, and my stomach twisted in a confusing way. I wanted to challenge her, mess with her to see her reaction. I _wanted _her to say what she was going to say. "I doubt that ...", I said with a smirk, and hicced lightly. "Is that a challenge?", she leant over, her lips only a few inches away from mine. "Do you wanna test, honey?" "Maybe", I replied, and pulled her closer. Her lips were warm and soft, tasting some much better than Murdocs. She pushed me onto the floor, shifting her face to my neck and sucked gently on the sensitive skin. A soft sound escaped my lips, and she smirked. "You like that, honey?" Instead of answering, I wrapped my arms around her, sneaking my hand down to her bum to squeeze it. My action surprised her, because she let out a quiet yelp. She quickly got her confidence back though, and aggressively ripped my blouse open to kiss my chest. I tipped my head back, having something like this not experienced in a long time. I moved my hand from her bum to her front, quickly unzipping her pants and pulling them down so I could sneak my hand into her underwear and stroke her. She moaned against my chest; a soft, deep purr from the back of her throat which was extremely arousing. I started to finger her gently, and she quickly pushed up my bra – taking it off would have taken too much time – to capture my nipple in her mouth and lick it. She knew she couldn't finger me, scared that she would hurt the small child growing inside of me. It didn't matter, though. Her lips, her touch on my soft flesh were pleasing as well. As I pushed my fingers in further, her moans would get louder and she would start to pant. Her face was now pressed into my neck, whispering sweet nothings into my ear inbetween her mewling and groaning. I smirked, and thrusted my digits against the hot, wet walls of her core. As she climaxed, she moaned my name out loudly, pushing herself against my fingers and suddenly got limp in my embrace, still panting. I hugged her tight, still trembling from the experience. This was complete different than it was with Murdoc. She tasted sweet, and the air was still thick with the fog of pleasure and sinful lust. Butterflies were tickling my stomach, and the feelings overwhelmed me. While holding her close, our legs interwined and our bodies pressed against each other. "I love you, Murda." And as I said it, I knew it was true. "I love you too, Pasta." She gently pecked my lips and I had to smile at the nickname. My past was long forgotten, all I was looking forward now was my baby and her. She fell asleep on top of me, still a sneer on her delicate, red lips. And at this point, I have to say that she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my whole life. Her thick, wavy black hair played around her face. Her eyes were now closed shut, her eyelashes two halfmoons. Her cheeks, still somewhat red, were even a bit chubby, what made me smile. Age had made little marks on her, a few grey strains were in her hair, and she had some little adorable crinkles. With her face under my chin, her arms around me, I fell asleep as well, not minding that it was the dirty floor of the record shop.

**Three Months later**

"Do you have a better idea? Chapels are out of the race anyway. Please tell me you don't want to do it under a chintzy cherry blossom tree." "It would fit, since you're asian. ... But no, I don't have any better ideas. Sounds nice, tho. A windmill is not that chintzy, innit?" I had to laugh. "I guess, not." Murda and I were sitting in our favourite bar, drinking whiskey and planning our wedding. Since she was a Satanist, and I am nothing at all, we couldn't get married in a normal chapel. But then I remembered my windmill island, I had once used for one of my band's music videos. I still had it, and it followed me wherever I was going. The island had enough space, something we needed because Murda was bringing a lot of friends. Me, on the other side, had nobody. But I didn't really mind that."And where is that "floating windmill island" of yours?", she asked, smirking at me playfully. "I will show you." We payed our drinks, then went outside. Murda looked at the sky, without seeing anything of course. "So?" "Patience, my dear." I whisteled a tune, and soon after a huge anchor fell down from the sky, right in front of us. "Goddammit Noodle! That fuckin' thing almost hit us!" "You say it, _almost_." She shook her head, trying to cover her startled expression with her trademark sneer. "'Nd how are we supposed to go up there?" "With this ladder." I simply grabbed it, and climbed a few steps upwards. "No way I'm climbing up all the way! Are you crazy?!" "Just hold onto it", I sighed. "Nothing will happen to you, you will see." Very, very carefully, she gripped onto the ladder. As it started to lift, she squealed. "AHH!" "JUST HOLD ONTO IT, DARLING!" "I TRY!" We arrived at the island finally after three minutes, and Murda was still scared to death. "Now, I'm not so sure if this is a good idea." "Aw, come on. It's beautiful up here!" She knew I was right, I saw it on her expression. The soft green grass, the small trees, and finally the windmill with red and white stripes, turning its wings in a calm pace. "Mhhmmm... It really is." She held my hand, and looked around. "This is a nice place. It's perfect. I don't even care that this is actually weird and kinda scary. This is the place where I wanna marry you." She pecked my lips, and I smiled. "So, lets call your friends shall we? We need to make a rehearsal." "She nodded and pulled her phone out. While she made her call, I got inside of the windmill to dress up in my wedding dress. It was simple and plain, but I loved it. As I walked out again, Murda had already finished and smirked widely at me. "Well well well, what do we have here?" She playfully span me around once, then pulled me into a tight embrace. "Ya look beautiful, honey." "Just for you", I whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek affectionally. Only a few minutes later, our "priest" and Murdas friends arrived. We all went inside the windmill and put a few benches together, to make it at least look a bit like a wedding. Then, the priest started to talk with us about the order of the wedding. Since I already knew that and got a bit bored, I acted like I had to catch a bit breath because the baby was moving a lot. Murda looked at me a bit concerned, but I winked at her and she understood. So I walked outside, when I suddenly heard deep, long bass notes. _There is only one person who can play bass like that_, I thought and walked a bit quicker. Just a few feet from the edge of the island, he stood there with his back to me. I slowly approached him, and like he had felt it, he turned to face me. He put his bass down, and looked at me. For a while, there was a deep silence, just the wind softly playing around and the sound of the trees swaying in it. "How did you find me?", I asked finally. "I'm the man", he simply responded and showed a slight smirk. Then, he notied my dress, and of course my swollen belly. "You're the most beautiful bride these old eyes have ever seen." He took a step closer, and I echoed the action. "I see you're trying to be nice." A million of thoughts raced through my mind, and fear slowly began to crawl up my spine. Suddenly I wanted to run. But there was nowhere I could go. Then my mind wandered to Murda, and all the others in the windmill. My fear became even stronger, and I started to feel sick. "I have never been nice in my whole life, but I'll try my best to be sweet." "I always told you your sweet side is your best side." One step, then another. "Well, you are one of the little people who got to see my sweet side." Finally, we stood in front of each other, and now he looked directly at my belly. "I see you have somethin' comin' there, eh?" "Yeah." With a trembling hand, I stroked over my stomach. "Who's the lucky one?" He lit a cigarette. I smiled – a fake smile – and said with a weak voice: "Your sister." At that moment, I could see that I had made a huge mistake. For a split second, I could see the pure rage in his eyes, well hidden behind a mask of coolness. He chuckled. "So that's why you came down here. Because of my sister." I was afraid that my voice was too weak, so I simply nodded. "Well then. What are you waiting for, luv?" Murdoc blew out the smoke, a sneer on his face. "Go in there and get married." He missed that this was just a rehearsal, but I didn't mind. "Thankyou, Murdoc." I pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek, and without looking back, I went back into the windmill. Murda was smirking at me. "Ready, honey?" "Ready." My look grazed over the people; Murda's friends, which were also now my friends, our priest, and finally Murda. The softness and the love in her eyes were almost killing me. Now that I look back, I think I already knew what was going to happen, I just had pushed it back far in my mind. The priest had just started when I heard a few helicopters outside. Everyone turned around and walked out to look. That's when the shooting began. The priest was shot first, then two of our friends. I pulled Murda back into the windmill and onto the ground. The loud sound of bullets, the loud cries of people, the blood which spilled everywhere. Suddenly there was a loud crash, and I knew that one of the windmills wings was shot down. I looked down at Murda, who was gritting her teeth. She didn't show, but she knew that there was no escape now. But she didn't start to cry. She was Murda Niccals, after all. She simply wrapped her arms tightly around me, and whispered in my ear. "I love you honey." I started to cry, silent tears as the windmill slowly started to burn down, and the island started to sink. And there, on the floor, fire and burning wood around us, we hugged each other.


End file.
